First Night in Gryfindor Tower
by hacim09
Summary: One-shot L/J How did Lilly's first night in Gryfindor Tower go? Was it everything she imagined? First Fan fic! Please review! Thanks.


Lilly was in awe. Complete awe. It was all….so magical! The feast had been great. The food was even better then her mums and they had chocolate. (Not that her mums cooking was hard to beat!) And Lilly loved chocolate! Plus everyone had been so nice and she had already made two new friends! And, and, and…the pictures moved! How fantastic was that?

"The Gryfindor Tower is located behind this portrait." Said the Prefect who was leading them around to their dormitories. (Lilly had already asked what a prefect was and when you could become one. 5th year, Lilly couldn't wait!)

"We call her the fat lady. Every week, the password to get into the dormitories changes. This week its pickled feet." Lilly's new friend, Alice wrinkled her nose at the thought. The boys behind them laughed, and high-fived. Lilly turned around to give them a stare for interrupting a prefect. She spun around and saw the rude boys who had been on the train with her and Sev.

"I'll give you five knuts if you eat one of our pickled crows feet." Said the one with the combed hair.

"Deal!" shouted the one with the glasses and the untidy hair. They shook hands and spit on the ground. Lilly shuddered at the thought.

"Hey! Red-head! You want to move, or are you going to stand here all night admiring my hair?" asked the glasses. The tidy haired one snickered out loud. Lilly gulped and turned red, as she turned to follow into the common room. Normally she would have snapped back, but this was her first official night here, and she wouldn't want to cause trouble.

"On the left is the boys dormitory, and on the right is the girls dormitory. You will find your trunks already up there. Oh and boys-" paused the prefect, winking at his male counterparts, "don't bother trying to get into the girls rooms." Lilly smiled at that thought. No pervy boys in here, she thought. That's a relief!

"What?" exclaimed tidy hair. "We can't get in there?" he punched his buddy on the shoulder, obviously disappointed.

"Don't worry, Sirius, we'll get in there!" smiled the other one mischievously. Lilly looked on in wonder. She was curious if they could succeed or if there was a magical charm on it or something. If anyone was to figure out a way, then they would. Lilly just couldn't wait to see what would happen to them when they-

"Whoa!" shouted the one who Lilly thought was named Sirius. Lilly looked up at the eleven year old and saw that he was half-way up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Uh-oh she thought. Maybe they don't work. Maybe-

"Nothings happened to me!" boasted the boy, as he took another step up. "Just a bunch of old tri-"Suddenly, as if the stair case knew that an intruder was on it, the winding case turned into a giant slide. Down went the boy twisting and turning, until he landed at the prefect's feet. Everyone who was in the common room at this point, stared for a moment and then burst into full hysteria.

"Nice try." Snickered the prefect. "Bu the stair case is enchanted." Sirius looked forlorn but soon recovered as he shouted over to his buddy:

"Hey James! You have to come try the stair case, its better then a stair rail!"

And together, the already infamous pair ran up the stair case and slid down. The spectators looked on in amusement. Lilly and Alice looked on from a couch near the fire.

"They sure do covet the spotlight." Commented Lilly observantly.

"Yeah" agreed Alice. "Almost as if they thought it was a playground." They both turned to look at the pair, who had stopped their fun for a moment and were now whispering together.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Lilly. Alice shrugged their shoulders, and continued to watch the two. They were even more surprised when the two started to run towards them.

"1!" shouted James, grinning over at his new best friend.

"2!" shouted Sirius, grinning back. Lilly was beginning to get nervous, as the pair neared…

"3!" they shouted together, as they leaped on the other side of where Lilly and Alice were sitting. The two girls flew into their air, and landed on the floor. They looked up at the boys, who were now using the couch as a trampoline.

"This is better then our couch at home!" shouted Sirius. The few people remaining in the common room, giggled into their palms, trying to put on sympathy faces, but failing miserably.

"Urgh! You…you…immature…b-b" started Lilly, practically shouting.

"Yes?" asked Sirius, wagging his finger, as if already bored by Lilly.

"You boys!" she burst out. The two boys shrugged their shoulders.

"Yes you have noticed that we are indeed handsome and talented males." Said James with the same nonchalant tone.

"This isn't a playground!" she tried. The boys turned to each other and smiled slightly.

"That's where you are wrong my dear." Said Sirius.

"I give up!" sighed Lilly in defeat. "Come on Alice." She called to her new friend. Together, the girls walked up the stair case. Lilly turned around at the top and looked at her new enemies, and saw that they were back to jumping on the couch.

Alice looked at her friend, and said:

"You know what? I think they do think this is a playground." Lilly just shook her head.

"Their kind of cute." Tried Alice again. Lilly's head snapped back and stared at her friend.

"Cute? More like…monstrous!" she exclaimed! Alice giggled as they got into their four poster beds.

"I think the one in the glasses likes you!" teased Alice.

"I would never go out with a boy like him! I bet he wears the same underwear every day for two whole weeks." Said Lilly in disgust.

"Never is a really long time!" sang Alice in a sweet but equally mischievous voice.

"I never break my promises." Said Lilly solemnly as she wiggled around in her fluffy bed.

"I'm holding you to that one! 10 sickles says by the time we graduate!" whispered Alice as one of the other girls in their room shushed them.

"Deal!" giggled back Lilly as she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


End file.
